


Shaw Comforts Root (Enough Said)

by queercapwriting (queergirlwriting)



Series: Hey Sweetie [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, depressed!root, my bbies, protective!shaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 16:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queergirlwriting/pseuds/queercapwriting
Summary: lhorrorterror asked:Root has a depression fit while on a mission and it makes shaw worry
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Series: Hey Sweetie [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538479
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Shaw Comforts Root (Enough Said)

“You’re creeping me out, Eeyore,” Shaw tells her without looking her in the eyes. Because her eyes are glassy and nearly dead, and Shaw can bear a lot of things on low volume. But not that. That makes the volume much louder than she’s used to.

“Missing the perky psychopath?” Root asks, repeating Shaw’s earlier words, but her voice, too, is glassy. Is nearly dead.

“Root,” Shaw starts, but Root shushes her. Their number is on the move.

They both end up with bruises and gunshot grazes. 

They both end up with their shirts off and gauze on.

“You usually like it when I play doctor,” Shaw comments, and it might be the first time she’s initiated flirting.

But Root just blinks, her eyes fixed on a point over Shaw’s shoulder.

Shaw sighs and observes her handiwork. “Not the best stitches I could give, but the best with this damn equipment.”

“Your best is more than good enough for me, Sameen,” Root tells her, but her voice is distant, her eyes even more so.

Shaw sighs.

“How long’s it been, Root?”

“Asking after my sex life, Shaw? How inappropriate.” Her words have humor, but her tone, little to none.

“Since she talked to you, Root. How long?”

“Samaritan hears everything, Sam. Everything. Except the puzzles she can leave me.”

“And that’s what your life’s become. Searching for puzzles and solving them for some scrap of survival.”

“All of our lives, not just mine.”

“But yours hurts more,” Shaw mutters, almost more to herself than to Root.

It’s that accidental slip, more than anything, that makes Root finally look down at her. That make her eyes lock onto hers.

“You got shot,” Root deadpans, and Shaw grins, because there’s a pout in Root’s voice that Shaw never thought she’d miss.

“Occupational hazard.” She pauses as Root starts to smile. Slightly. “Come to bed, Root.”

Root’s eyes widen. Slightly.

“Sameen, I – “

“You need to rest. Doctor’s orders.” She stands and offers her hands out for Root. 

Root wets her lips and follows with uncharacteristic silence.

Shaw lays down and tugs Root gently into her.

Root murmurs something that Shaw can’t hear.

“Say what?” she asks, almost afraid to move, to speak louder than a whisper. To spoil this moment of unspoken care, unusual gentleness, uncanny connection.

“You’re right, Sameen. I do love it when you play doctor.”

Shaw chuckles deep in her throat and rolls her eyes, glad Root can’t see her grin.

“Just rest, Root. Alright?”

“Yes, Sameen.”

And she does. Better than she has in months.


End file.
